


Privacy

by JessX2231



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Early Relationship, Episode: s04e02 Pregnancy Test, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:54:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessX2231/pseuds/JessX2231
Summary: It was thrilling, being the one to make Patrick fall apart. He’d been starting to see small moments here and there, but since privacy was a tricky thing for them, it didn’t happen nearly as often as David wished. So of course he was doing all he could to make up for lost time.Or, their night at Stevie's.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 21
Kudos: 204





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> *shows up 2 years late with a pregnancy test fic* oops hi this wrote itself i didn't mean to do it but here we are. bc imo there will never be enough of these

David knew it wouldn’t take much for him to get lost in the kiss. His smiling mouth was pressed against Patrick’s so effortlessly, the slight tension from their conversation already dissipating. It wasn’t until David tried to ground himself with a hand on Patrick’s arm that he remembered he was still holding his whiskey.

That could be easily remedied. 

David pulled away from the kiss and said a quick, “Hang on,” before bringing the glass to his lips and downing his drink in one shot.

Patrick watched as he set the empty glass down by his feet. “In need of some liquid courage?” he teased. 

David playfully scoffed. “Not in the slightest. But I won’t waste the opportunity to drink Stevie’s alcohol.” He raised an eyebrow and nodded toward Patrick’s glass. “You?”

Patrick took another sip of the drink David may have intentionally over-poured, but then got up to deposit his still half full glass on the dresser. He kept his eyes locked on David when he began to slide off his shoes and said, “Nope. I’m good,” with a hinting grin.

Once on the bed, they reached for each other easily. David was prepared to sink down into Stevie’s mediocre mattress, but instead was stopped by Patrick’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait. Um.” Patrick’s eyes shifted down David’s body, back up to his eyes, and then down to the bed.

David instantly felt a pang in his chest. Had Patrick changed his mind? Of course David wouldn’t have minded if that were the case, but he worried that perhaps the expectations of the night had put too much pressure on him. He wanted Patrick to feel comfortable. 

But before any of those thoughts could actually process into words or actions, Patrick leaned back and pulled David toward him. He fit a hand at his jaw and kissed him, the press of his lips full and sure, before pulling away and offering a shy smile. “I like when you’re on top of me.”

_Okay, so he’s plenty comfortable_ , David thought. _Good to know_. 

David’s face softened. He gave Patrick an understanding nod before leaning in to pick up where they’d left off. 

Sometimes David thought he could kiss Patrick forever. 

They had both been so comfortable with it from the beginning. Once David leaned in for that first kiss in Patrick’s car, it was like breaking a dam that was straining to be set free. From quick hello kisses at the store, to more heated presses of lips whenever they found a rare moment alone, they immediately fell into a familiar rhythm. They were still careful of boundaries — Patrick had been more cautious the few times David kissed him in the stock room, until earlier that day when it seemed neither of them had any resolve left — and that alone was new for David. It was often laced with teasing tones and private jokes, but the fact that he could trust Patrick’s sincere and thoughtful nature made it all the more enjoyable. 

With the promise of privacy and time, David savored not only being able to touch Patrick, but to be touched in return. His hands were everywhere — David’s shoulders, his biceps, roaming up and down his back. Patrick made him feel like he was something to be marveled, like a treasure worth caring for and admiring. When he said things like, “You feel so good,” or when he pulled away suddenly, breathing heavily and pouring his eyes into David’s and telling him, “You’re gorgeous,” David believed he meant it. Because so far, Patrick hadn’t given him a reason not to. 

David’s hand traveled more surely down Patrick’s chest, stopping to let his thumb purposefully rub at the fabric over his nipple. When Patrick sighed into his mouth, David was interested in exploring that, but decided to note it for later. He continued on, his hand moving down over Patrick’s ribs and then reaching for the hem of his sweater. 

“Can we take this off?”

“Yeah,” Patrick breathed. David pulled back to give him enough space to pull his sweater over his head, and the white t-shirt he had on beneath it went too. David’s hands were eager to touch, but just as he reached out, Patrick had a hand on David’s chest and asked, “You too?”

They had been shirtless together before, one night at Ray’s about a week after David’s birthday. It was spontaneous and poorly timed and almost mortifying, but thankfully David heard Ray coming upstairs and they’d managed to get their shirts back on before he could barge it. Patrick’s shirt was on inside out, but Ray hadn’t noticed. Or at least hadn’t said anything.

Last week, however, they found themselves blessedly alone at Ray’s. He was away for the night visiting family and they planned on taking full advantage. Even so, being that it would be the first time David stayed over, he didn’t want Patrick to feel like he _had_ to do anything just because they were alone. David had assured him it didn’t have to be a _sleepover_ sleepover, and while Patrick had been very sweet and appreciative of David’s concern, he also made it known that he was very much interested in something more happening. After getting ready for bed, they hadn’t even managed to fully get their clothes off before their make-out session turned into frenzied — but still incredibly hot — hand jobs, just because they finally could. 

David was glad that tonight they could actually take their time with each other. 

He took off his sweater and tossed it onto the chair beside the bed. When he straddled Patrick’s legs and settled comfortably, he felt Patrick’s hands come up to hold his waist, his thumbs stroking over David’s hip bones. It wasn’t even the most intimate touch they’d shared, but for some reason the feeling caused him to shiver with want. 

David sighed contently and gently planted his hands on Patrick’s shoulders. “How’s the view from down there?” he asked. Because he wasn’t shy about fishing. 

And because Patrick wasn’t shy about being a cheeky asshole, he replied, “Exquisite,” paired with a sad excuse for a wink. 

David shook his head and then leaned down to kiss Patrick’s jaw, his neck. One of Patrick’s hands left David’s waist to fit easily in his hair, guiding his mouth closer and leaning up to press into his kisses. David gave him the smallest bite at the skin below his ear and felt a groan that turned into a chuckle vibrate through Patrick’s body. 

“Are you going to give me a full hickey this time?” Patrick joked. 

David smirked as he pulled away to meet Patrick’s gaze. “Do you want me to?”

Patrick leaned up to press a quick kiss to David’s lips. “If you want to pick somewhere I can hide it, I wouldn’t say no.”

David simply hummed and kissed him again. “I’ll think about it,” he mumbled against his lips. 

Patrick’s hands continued to wander up and down David’s back as they kissed, and for a moment he got a little self conscious. He hadn’t thought about it before, but the truth of the matter was Stevie’s apartment was old and her window air conditioner could only do so much. 

He shifted uncomfortably at the feeling of sweat on his skin. “Sorry.” He reached back and removed one of Patrick’s hands from his back. “It’s gross in this apartment.”

Patrick shook his head and freed his hand, returning it to the spot just above David’s waistband. “I don’t care.”

David had to admit that he was slightly distracted when Patrick then let his fingertips slide below the waist of his jeans, gently pressing into the warm skin there. But he was quick to realize that was probably even worse. 

“God, how does Stevie live like this?”

“David.” One of Patrick’s hands reached up to hold his face, his thumb brushing David’s cheek. He tipped David’s head back slightly so his lips could find his throat. Hot, wet kisses traveled over to the other side of his neck before Patrick licked a stripe up to his ear and gave the lobe a tug with his teeth. “Shh.”

When Patrick confidently slipped his hands into the back pockets of David’s jeans, he was effectively done protesting. 

David cupped his cheek and kissed him soundly, trying his best to pour into it everything that had been building between them since the night they first kissed. His feelings for Patrick were intense and exciting and maybe a bit scary, but he was committed to finding out where they could take things. 

He had been delighted to discover that from the beginning, Patrick’s kisses were confident and sure and passionate in a way David rarely experienced with partners in the past. Plus, there had already been a clear shift from just a few weeks ago when he told David he needed to take things slow. Each time Patrick initiated something new and assured David it was what he wanted, he was eager to run with it. 

It felt _so good_ to finally give in to those urges. Each exchange of breath, each press of lips, each needy pull closer felt like a snap of a rubber band, finally breaking the tension. Their kisses got heavier and more languid, David’s tongue finding Patrick’s, causing them both to moan with pleasure. The sound left David aching for more.

Patrick removed his hands from David’s pockets so he could more firmly guide them to into a rhythm of rocking against one another. “I’ve been dying to get my hands on you,” he said.

David groaned in response, eagerly pressing down to meet Patrick’s hips, overwhelmed with want. “Yeah?” he said, mumbling his words against the hinge of Patrick’s jaw. “Where specifically?” His lips moved down to Patrick’s collarbone so he could get started on a proper hickey. 

“Anywhere,” Patrick breathed. “Anywhere you want, David.”

David had to reel in his mind at that. They still had plenty of new territory to cross.

He focused his attention on finally getting his lips and tongue and teeth against Patrick’s skin. The possibility of even the smallest bruise hidden by one of Patrick’s blue button-ups gave David quite a thrill. He eventually slipped his hand up Patrick’s chest so he could tease one of his nipples, mostly to see his reaction. He wasn’t disappointed. David could feel Patrick’s breath get heavy, chest heaving, and could hear a few strained, quiet whines. 

David pulled away and quickly sucked the tip of his pointer finger, wetting it and then continuing to use it to elicit such gorgeous sounds. He looked down at Patrick with a slightly daring grin. “You don’t have to be quiet, you know. We don’t have to worry about anyone hearing us.”

“But Stevie _does_ have neighbors.”

“Hmmm.” David captured Patrick’s mouth in a kiss that was heated and languid from the start. He pulled back just far enough away to speak against Patrick’s lips. “What if I wanna hear you?” 

Patrick let out a rushed breath and his hands gripped desperately at the waistband of David’s jeans. “God, could we—”

Before Patrick could even finish, David was nodding. “Yeah.”

Patrick reached for his own belt, so David did the same. However, he was not about to wriggle like an idiot out of his jeans while sitting in Stevie’s bed, so he got up and took them off with as much dignity as he could manage for a pair of denim pants that perfectly shaped his legs. 

David sat back on the bed beside Patrick, resting his hand on his shin and allowing his eyes to rake over Patrick’s body. He lay there in his cotton blue briefs (of course), open and vulnerable, and David was flooded with emotion; he couldn’t remember a time when he’d felt so lucky. 

After a long enough stretch of silence, Patrick propped himself up on his elbows and huffed a laugh. “What?” 

“Nothing,” David assured, gathering himself and moving his hand delicately up to Patrick’s knee. “Just wanted a second to look at you.” 

He returned to his place straddling Patrick’s hips before leaning in to drop a kiss at the center of his chest. He lingered there for a moment and then inched further down, the next press of his lips landing even lower. David chanced a look up at Patrick, hoping he understood his intended path, and was thankfully met with a look of desire, his eyes blown wide and wanting. Still, after one more sure kiss just above the elastic waistband of Patrick’s briefs, David asked, “Okay?”

Patrick nodded without hesitation, so David pulled his briefs down and off, dropping them beside him on the bed. He wanted to ease into it, so he lightly stroked his hands up and down Patrick’s thighs. It wasn’t just for Patrick’s benefit that he took his time, kissing and nipping at the newly exposed skin. He wanted to savor every bit of it. He wanted Patrick to know how turned on he was, the effect he had on David to make his brain short circuit from a simple kiss or a leading touch. It was something David was giving him, but it was also reciprocal. Patrick deserved that. They both did. 

David finally took Patrick in his hand, giving him a few firm strokes before wrapping his lips around him. David closed his eyes as he adjusted to the feelings that were familiar — the stretch of his jaw, the distinct taste and heaviness on his tongue. But he also allowed himself to indulge in the newer feelings he was experiencing, like the fact that at any moment he could look up and see someone that had taken the time to get to know him, to celebrate and cherish him. Someone who managed to effortlessly fit himself into David’s life in a place where he didn’t think he’d find anyone remotely worthy of his time. And now all David wanted was to be worthy of Patrick’s time. 

Between hearing Patrick moan when he twisted his hand just so, and the subtle shake of Patrick’s thighs in response to David’s mouth taking him deeper, he was already addicted to finding the ways to make Patrick completely unravel. The rush of his own pleasure radiated throughout his body, and just when he let his mind wander to what Patrick might want to do with him in return, he felt Patrick’s grip tighten on his shoulder.

“Wait, stop,” Patrick pleaded. 

David pulled away instantly, concern clear in his voice when he asked, “What’s wrong?”

Patrick let out a sharp breath. “Please don’t judge me. But I…” He readjusted himself. “I’m close. If you keep doing that, I’m gonna come.”

“Isn’t that kind of the point?” 

“ _David_.”

“What? Honestly, it’s a compliment.” David did his best to sound light and comforting. “And I’m glad it’s good for you.”

Patrick groaned in frustration and let his head drop back onto the pillow, his hands rubbing over his face. 

“Hey, no, come on.” David reached up to pull his hands away. “It’s fine, I’ve got you.” He gave Patrick’s hand a squeeze and kissed his knuckles. Then, with a reassuring smile and a soothing pet to Patrick’s thigh, he said, “Just relax and enjoy, baby, okay?”

He didn’t even register his words before they were out of his mouth. He felt his face give him away, his eyes wide and worried. 

“I…” he trailed off, shaking his head. “Sorry, I don’t—“

“Don’t be sorry,” Patrick said, delivering a reassuring smile of his own. He rested his hand on David’s shoulder and continued, “Given the current situation we’re in, I think it’s okay that you call me ‘baby’.” 

David noted the light nature of Patrick’s voice, the quirk of a smile on his lips, the calming feel of his fingernails raking through the hair at the back of his neck. It was enough to help him soften just a bit. Enough to process. 

“I’ve just...I’ve never.” David paused and cleared his throat. It was jarring, sometimes, how much Patrick made him want to be _honest_. “I’ve never really used that with anyone before.”

Patrick’s smile at that could have turned David into a puddle, but he held himself together with commendable grace. 

And then of course Patrick had to add fuel to the fire. “Well, it’s flattering to know I have that effect on you, David.”

David rubbed his face. “ _Patrick_ ,” he groaned.

“I’m kidding,” Patrick replied fondly, leaning up to sit. “Hey, c’mere.” 

He reached for David, hands framing his face, and kissed him eagerly. One of his hands carded through David’s hair and he was grateful for the opportunity to sink back into the moment. He guided Patrick to lay down again without breaking the kiss, both taking long sips of each other. Their kisses turned hot and messy, hands sliding over skin until David reached for Patrick again, stroking him a few times. He pulled back from the kiss and whined when Patrick’s teeth scraped against his lower lip.

“Okay, let me—” David moved down the bed, not at all embarrassed by how eager he was to get his mouth back on him. David kissed one of his hip bones and said, “Don’t hold back, okay? I wanna make you come.”

Patrick nodded with his eyes tightly shut, and as soon as David had Patrick in his mouth again, his body was alive and thrumming. Patrick’s hips rolled to match David’s pace, his hands finding purchase on David’s shoulder, in his hair — anywhere he could reach. It was thrilling, being the one to make Patrick fall apart. He’d been starting to see small moments here and there, but since privacy was a tricky thing for them, it didn’t happen nearly as often as David wished. So of course he was doing all he could to make up for lost time. 

Which it seemed Patrick was certainly appreciating. 

“ _Fuck_ , David,” he managed between moans, “your mouth is incredible.” 

David intended to hum in agreement, but in doing so, he unintentionally created a more dynamic sensation for Patrick, who began moving more frantically. The hand on David’s shoulder tightened and his mind immediately imagined the half-crescent shapes Patrick’s nails might leave on his skin. 

Patrick’s voice, a bit louder than before, broke through his thoughts. “Oh god, _oh god_ , I’m gonna come, babe, I’m gonna—”

David continued working Patrick through his release, his hand and mouth moving in tandem while Patrick’s body stretched out in pleasure. There was the slightest, high pitched whine that reached his ears that sounded positively divine. Eventually, after a few more heavy breaths, David carefully pulled off. He could feel Patrick’s muscles fall pliant, relaxed and sated, as he started to come down. 

David wiped his mouth with the back of his hand — he was _not_ wiping his mouth on Stevie’s sheets — and looked up to see Patrick was still breathing hard, his face flush. He climbed up to lay beside him, fingers drawing random patterns across his chest. 

“Doing okay there, _babe_?” David asked quietly, not wanting to break the moment, but also not wanting to miss the opportunity to tease Patrick. 

Patrick chuckled and finally opened his eyes, looking at David sweetly. “More than okay,” he said, reaching to place his hand behind David’s neck and guiding him into a kiss. David wasn’t sure Patrick would want to kiss him after that, but he was quickly proven wrong. He coaxed David’s mouth open with his tongue and was welcomed inside. 

“God, that was hot,” Patrick said against his lips. 

David let out a moan and rolled onto his back, using his hands on Patrick’s shoulders to guide him on top. He locked his arms around Patrick’s neck and lifted his hips, seeking release. Without breaking the kiss, Patrick’s hand reached to tug down David’s briefs. He sighed in relief, but he still needed more. 

“Patrick, can you…” He wasn’t sure what to ask for. Frankly, he’d be happy with whatever Patrick gave him. 

Thankfully, Patrick didn’t wait for him to finish his request. He kissed down David’s chest, but stopped halfway and just breathed. When he lingered for more than a few moments, David got worried.

“You don’t have to—”

“No, no, I want to.” Patrick’s rushed breath tickled the hair on his chest. His hands ran down David’s sides slowly, as if he was memorizing the feel of the skin beneath them. When Patrick finally looked up at him, he was met with a look so fond, so fucking tender, David was stunned speechless. 

“I didn’t know,” Patrick offered quietly. A smile tugged the corners of his mouth and he continued, “God, David, I didn’t know it could be like this.” He let his head fall to rest on David’s collarbone. “That sounds so ridiculous.” 

“It doesn’t,” David replied, soft yet sure. His hand found the hair at the nape Patrick’s neck, fingernails scratching affectionately. His mind went back to ‘I’ve kissed a thousand people’ and ‘rich dating history,’ but also ‘in a way it’s like we’re both starting something new.’ He let out a huge breath. “Trust me, I feel the same way.”

Patrick nodded shakily, his forehead still resting against David. He ran a hand down David’s side, causing him to shiver, and then took David in his hand. He started with a few hesitant strokes, and then when David let out a whimper from the back of his throat, Patrick’s hand gained more confidence. David would have been happy with Patrick continuing those long, gorgeous pulls until he spilled over his hand, but eventually he moved down David’s body until he was settled between his legs. 

He looked down and met Patrick’s eyes that were so full and expressive, David felt like he might overflow with affection. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing,” Patrick said, “so tell me if you don’t like something, okay?”

David shook his head. “I highly doubt that will be happening.”

“I want this to be good for you, David. Will you tell me?”

David wanted to assure him again that he wouldn’t need any assistance, but he sensed that wasn’t what Patrick needed to hear. So he simply nodded and told him honestly, “Yeah, okay.”

Patrick started with a few wet kisses from base to tip, which made it all the more satisfying when he finally wrapped his lips around David. David’s hands gripped the sheets on either side of him, closing his eyes and just letting himself enjoy what Patrick was so willing to give him. Up until that moment, he had been so focused on making sure Patrick was comfortable and happy and satisfied that he hadn’t really paid much attention to his own needs. But finally feeling Patrick’s hands on him, his mouth and his tongue doing unfairly amazing things, was an entirely new level of relief that David couldn’t believe he got to experience.

“Feels so good, Patrick,” David told him in a rushed breath.

Patrick pulled off for a moment, breathing heavily and staring as his hand continued to move. His other hand was hooked around David’s thigh, which he used to pull closer so he could drop a few kisses there. “ _David_ ,” he whispered against his skin, his voice desperate and longing. David thought he might shatter into a million pieces, and only wanted Patrick to put him back together.

“You can...a little harder, with your hand.” When Patrick delivered, twisting just so as he got his mouth back on him, David’s back arched and he had to use a lot of self control not to give in to the snap of his hips. “Mmhmm, yeah, that’s perfect. _God._ ”

The rush of warmth that flooded David’s body was vibrant and all-consuming. The way Patrick was taking care of him, so attentive and sweet and caring — David wanted to crawl inside that moment and live there forever. The desire flashed through his mind so quickly; he didn’t allow himself to fully go there, but for that split second, he was struck with a clarity he could feel deep in his bones, down to the very core of him. In any other circumstance he may have run from that, taking it as a sign to stop and flee. But something about Patrick felt different. 

Most everything about Patrick felt different.

When David was close, he reached for Patrick’s bicep and pulled up. “C’mere.” He didn’t want Patrick to think it was because he wasn’t doing a good job — because it was truly the opposite — so he continued, “Wanna come with you here with me.”

Patrick climbed up the bed, settling beside him. He kept his hand on David, adjusting to the angle and leaning his weight against David’s body. “Yeah, David, I wanna see you come. You’re so beautiful, let me see.”

David snaked his arms around Patrick’s back, hands traveling up over his shoulder blades, hips rocking up into Patrick’s hand. He felt Patrick’s lips land on his temple and whimpered. He could feel nothing but Patrick’s hands on his skin, could hear nothing but their ragged breath in the small space between them. 

When David felt his body start to tense and his vision got blurry, he ducked his head into Patrick’s neck and let himself fall apart. There were sparks running a lively current beneath his skin as he came. He clung to Patrick, desperate for something to ground him while he rode out the overwhelming wave of relief. 

Patrick held him through it all. 

He lay there sated and extremely satisfied with his eyes closed and chest heaving. Patrick’s hand found his cheek, thumb stroking slowly over his heated skin, and he opened his eyes to see the most devastatingly handsome face staring back at him. He tilted his head up slightly, silently asking for Patrick for a kiss, which he was quick to deliver. David ran his hand up into Patrick’s hair, brushing at the nape of his neck and using the little energy he had left to increase the pressure of their lips. He sighed into Patrick’s mouth happily, positively floating. 

David pulled away just enough for a small smile to play on his lips. “Great job,” he whispered. 

Patrick chuckled and shook his head. “Should I get a towel?”

David nodded. “There’s one in my bag.” He mentally thanked himself for thinking to pack one so they didn’t have to use one of Stevie’s. “Thanks.” 

Patrick kissed him sweetly on the cheek before rolling off the bed to retrieve the washcloth. It took all of David’s resolve not to cover his face with his hands and laugh like a giddy teenager. Instead, he settled on allowing his grin to take over his face, his breath finally evening out, and indulging in the pure joy bubbling inside of him. 

He watched as Patrick padded across the room to get David’s bag, stopping in the bathroom first before making his way back over to him. David unashamedly raked his eyes up and down Patrick’s body, appreciating him walking around the space so freely without his clothes. 

There was a thrill that ran through him when Patrick noticed him staring.

“See something you like, Rose?”

“Oh, no.” David frowned, judging. “Don’t call me that. Sounds like you’re my sports coach or something.”

“Hmmm,” Patrick hummed as he crawled back into bed, hovering over David’s body. “That could be fun, no?”

David rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling, so there wasn’t any heat to it. He reached up to brush a thumb over Patrick’s bottom lip. “Maybe another time, Brewer.”

They both laughed then, their mouths meeting in the middle the same way they did when the night started. David thought for a moment, trying to remember if he’d ever laughed as much in bed with someone before. He came up empty, which delighted him more for the moment he was in now, rather than lingering on what he’d been missing in the past. 

They cleaned themselves up before both grabbing sleep pants and and climbing back into bed, agreeing there was no need for them to get up for the rest of the night. 

They lay there for a while talking, curled up together on the bed. They didn’t really speak about anything of importance; David ran a hand through his hair and complained about how awful his it was going to look in the morning, which led to Patrick asking David about the new hair products at the store, which reminded David to tell him the story about a woman who came in the other day with her teenage daughter and kept asking her advice about which products to buy, ending with the young girl making an impressive sale without David even needing to step out from behind the cash. It was simple and inconsequential and although he would never admit it to anyone who asked, David easily pictured himself spending hundreds of nights doing the same.

“I’m glad we could do this, David,” Patrick told him, his fingers gently skimming through the hair on David’s chest. 

David held his hand, stilling it over his heart, and leaned in for a kiss. “Me too,” he replied before letting out a disappointed sigh. “Although now I’m sad we won’t be able to do it again for a while.”

Patrick raised an eyebrow at him and said, “By _it_ , you mean…”

David gave him a knowing glare. “I _mean_ having some privacy for an entire night.” He let go of Patrick’s hand in favor of innocently and delicately sliding his hand behind Patrick’s knee and guiding it over his hip. “Don’t worry,” he said quietly. “We’ll make sure to do everything else again very soon.”

Patrick’s hand dropped to David’s waist, skimming along the top of his joggers. “How soon?”

David’s mouth twisted to one side of his face before he pulled Patrick closer. Because if they were going to spend the rest of their night in bed together, they may as well take advantage of it. 

**Author's Note:**

> come yell about s6 with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bwayfool) and [tumblr!](http://jessx2231.tumblr.com/) (but if you bring any spoilers i will end you)


End file.
